Golden Sunset
by Ellaurora
Summary: I was known as Jane Aylwin and looking back on it, my life was like a fairy tale until it ended, that is, I became a monster. Once upon a time, I was full of beauty and life, but now I am a disgrace. There is no beauty in my soul and... continued inside
1. Day Break

**Summary: I was known as Jane Aylwin and looking back on it, my life was like a fairy tale until it ended, that is, I became a monster. Once upon a time, I was full of beauty and life, but now I am a disgrace. There is no beauty in my soul and I am dead inside, all that remains of me is this pale stone of a body. My name is Jane and this is my story of how I became what I am today.**

***Takes place in the mid-1600s in England and Jane is of a noble family of wealth and power***

**Warning: Alec is not Jane's biological brother, however, he does come in. Also, starts out in completely human world because it starts with Jane's life before she changes, but supernatural and vampirism comes in! Starts off kinda slow, but picks up! R & R pleaseee!!!**

~1~

Golden light began to stream through the dark sky, and in only a few seconds, the sun began to peek on the horizon. Its bright light turned the sky from a deep blue to a lighter color with spots of pinks and oranges. It rose up behind the rolling hills in the distance, like a child peeking up from their blanket in the morning after a long night's rest.

The crickets continued to sing below me in the garden, finishing up their night of music, while the birds began to fly overhead, singing their cries of daybreak. The wind whistled as the trees shook from the chilly breeze of April.

I leaned on the rail of my balcony, feeling the coldness of the morning dew on my skin. I felt the wind breeze through my long brown hair and ruffling my white night gown. I closed my eyes feeling the peace and serenity of the gardens fulfill me.

"Lady Jane!"

_So much for peace and serenity_, I thought as heard the calling of my nursemaid behind me. I rolled my emerald eyes as she busted through the door without even knocking and came to find me standing in the cold on my balcony.

"What are you doing out there?" she said aghast, "You'll catch a cold for sure!"

I turned around from admiring my garden and reluctantly walked back inside to my chamber. "Elsie, you over react," I muttered in a low voice to my Scottish nursemaid. Her ginger hair that stuck out under her cap, shone in the sunlight and her blue eyes danced when she talked. She was fairly young, only a few years older than me, but her obnoxious tone and chaotic behavior made her appear much older.

"Well how would you like to be stuck inside all day sick as a dog?" she rambled.

"Not very much, obviously," I answered unappreciative. I walked over to my canopy bed full of golden beads and threads and began to unbutton my night gown.

"Well, see it's a good thing I came and got you. Besides, your mother would never forgive you for coming down with a cold, especially now," muttered Elsie. She scrambled over to me, holding my corset. I lifted off my nightgown and let her put the lacy constrictor around my bosom and waist.

"Why does it matter if I have a cold now or in a month," I whispered, taking in short breaths as Elsie tightened up my corset and I felt like I was suffocating and gasping for air.

"Well because you would miss the ball that your father and mother are graciously throwing on your behalf," she said startled that I would even ask.

"Oh like that is even of any importance," I said in a disgusted tone once Elsie was tightening me into my corset.

"Well your parents certainly think it is, and far be it from me to tell them otherwise," she exclaimed. She went over to my chest in the corner of the room and grabbed my dress. I lifted my arms up so she could place it over my body.

"It's an evening I am dreading," I whispered.

"Why sweet Jane?" she questioned as she began to tie and tighten my dress onto my body. "I should think it would be a great deal of fun with plenty of handsome lads for you to dance with," she jeered.

"Which is exactly the part I am dreading," I shouted.

"But there are a handful of beautiful men who fancy you. I should think you would find at least one of them you fancy as well," she said.

"Absolutely none," I proclaimed.

Elsie then began to twist and turn my hair up into its usual bun that it sat in. "But choosing any one of them would be a good match. They all come from wealthy and noble backgrounds, especially Sir Kinsley I dare say."

"Ugh, he's the worst one," I groaned.

"No," she breathed doubtful, "But he seems like such a gentlemen."

"Trust me Elsie, I've had plenty of encounters with Sir Kinsley and nothing has swayed my opinion of him yet. He's nothing but a stuck up codfish," I moaned in distaste.

"Well if you say so Miss Jane, but I do think your parents are quite hoping you will fall for him," she murmured.

"I know, which is what confounds me the most," I answered.

"Well, come, come dear. You're due for a walk," Elsie exclaimed leaving me to fetch my hat.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and saw the vision of a young petite girl wearing a pale dress and matching hat, both of which making my emerald eyes and dark brown hair standout more.

I followed an excited Elsie out of my bed chamber, ready to greet the world right outside the comforts of my home, not knowing what would come of another typical day in the golden morning.

**~Let me know what you think of it. This is the first chapter so I'm seeing if I can get some positive feedback on it so I know to keep going and post more. Thanks and I hope you liked it!~**


	2. Brightening Day

~2~

The heavy beaded skirt weighed me down as I tried to clamor my way down the giant staircase in the front of my home. I looked down at my feet as I made my way down, to make sure I didn't trip, and I heard bright laughter coming from the giant foyer in front of me. I looked up startled to see a man of his early twenties with the same color hair and eyes as mine laughing at me.

"That dress too heavy for you," chuckled my brother.

"Frederick!" I exclaimed joyfully as I ran the rest of the way down the stairs and into my brother's open arms.

"Hello Janie," he cooed into me.

"What are you doing back so soon?" I asked him excitedly, stepping back to look into his eyes.

"Ahh, London just isn't the same without you," he replied smiling.

"So you missed me that much?" I teased.

He laughed, "Of course, but I also remembered that someone was having a whole ball thrown for her tomorrow evening."

"Oh, don't remind me," I moaned.

"But aren't you glad that your brother is back to make it much more exciting for you," he added jokingly.

"Oh I suppose having you there will make it much more bearable," I smiled.

"I hate to interrupt," uttered Elsie as she cut her way through us, "But Miss Jane is due for her walk now."

"Oh, I can always go later," I said to her annoyed.

"Yes, but later you have other things to attend to," insisted Elsie.

"It's quite alright Janie. I need to go talk to mother and father anyways. We will have plenty of time to visit later," he smiled at me as he walked down the hall.

I smiled back at him and followed Elsie out the door and into the beaming sunlight. We began to walk through the gardens full of flowers that were just starting to bloom in the April air. My family owned the Aylwin Estate, which stretched for acres. My father was one of the advisors to the royal family of England and my mother also came from a family of noble inheritance.

I listened to the sound our feet made on the soft gravel as we made our way across the garden path under the beaming sun. We continued to make our way down the path when I saw two figures coming toward us.

They were two young ladies, a taller one and a more petite one. They each had the same golden blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes set against their pale skin and rosy cheeks. I watched as the two Ellwood sisters made their way toward us, their pale pink gowns blowing in the soft breeze.

"Good morrow madams," said Elsie curtsying when they got closer to us.

"Yes, isn't it a lovely day," exclaimed the taller one, Adelaide.

"Yes, it sure is a beautiful day," answered Elsie.

"Jane, dear, we were just going for walk through the village. Would you like to join us?" asked the petite one in her soft voice, Adela.

My heart leapt at the sound of the word 'village'. "Which village?" I asked, trying to disguise the real reason behind my question.

"Well Brighton of course, what other village would we go to," replied Adelaide sneering.

I felt my cheeks blush as I thought of the last time I stepped foot into the village of Brighton, and I took a deep breath to calm my anxiety. "Well, then I would be glad to accompany you to Brighton," I muttered softly.

We walked all the way back to the estate, as I listened to the on-going conceited conversation of Adelaide and Adela. They were the next estate over and also of the same social status as me. They were also by far the most beautiful girls in the county; however, they let their beauty and money get to their head.

We rode in one of my family carriages all the way to the tiny village of Brighton through the country side and in the warm air. I listened annoyed to the continued conversations of Adelaide and Adela, but I felt my heart beat pick up as soon as we came to the village.

"I just need to get a few things," muttered Adelaide as we tracked our way through the village. People were moving everywhere and the streets were noisy, making it hard to hear the snooty voice of Adelaide, but I was too distracted to pay attention to her antics anyways.

My eyes glanced around the tiny village, looking for the familiar face, but there was no sign anywhere.

"Jane, aren't you listening to a word I say?" exclaimed Adelaide.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned startled.

She looked away annoyed, but still managed to keep talking, "I asked you if your gown was finished for tomorrow night's ball."

"Oh yes," I replied.

"Well, you don't sound very excited," she said back.

"I assure you I am," I said, not sounding very convincing.

"Well I should hope so," she retorted in her snooty voice again, "After all, you are having some of the most eligible bachelors there, especially Sir Kinsley."

"Oh yes, I suppose he's alright," I muttered, still too distracted to care.

"You suppose?" cried Adelaide.

Adela looked aghast and said, "He's the finest man in the county, how could you—"

"Della, please," Adelaide interrupted. "Now, how can you not be absolutely fascinated by Sir Kinsley?" she said turning back to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to consider the real reason. "I just can see past the charm," I replied nonchalantly.

They looked as if I had just smacked them in the face and began to ramble on about what a remarkable and amiable man Sir Damian Kinsley was. I continued my hunt looking around the streets, pretending to soak in every word they said. Finally, I came across what I was looking for.

I saw the weary face of a young man as he made his way past us, dragging a large sack with him. He didn't look up once at us, and I didn't notice he went by until he was gone. I quickly turned around to chase after him.

"Where on earth are you going?" called Adelaide in shock to me.

"I, uh, forgot I had to get something for my mother," I yelled back as I ran after the young man, feeling my heart beat pick up and my breathing coming faster.

~Let me know what you think! I promise it will get better and more exciting as it goes on!~


	3. Familiar Stranger

~3~

I dashed in and out of people as I followed the familiar stranger through the village. It felt like a maze as I ran through, knocking people and carts over. I continued to run, trying to catch up with him, until I couldn't see him anywhere. I came to a standstill, glancing everywhere around the crowded, dusty streets. I was just about to reluctantly turn around and head back to Adelaide and Adela, when I saw the young man down a tiny alleyway in front of me, that lied between two small buildings.

I walked slowly down the alleyway, trying to catch my breath and keep myself calm.

"Hello Will," I breathed once I got close enough to him, where he was bending over sacks of flour.

I watched as the young boy, only a year older than me, turned around startled to look at me. His blue eyes were drawn to me and dazzled in the light. His short, dark hair blew in the wind and his face and white shirt were covered with filth and dirt.

"What are you doing here?" he muttered surprised to see me.

"Well that's not any way to treat a lady who just wanted to say hello to an old friend," I teased.

He looked up to the sky and then back to me smiling his crooked smile, "You're right, I'm sorry. Hello, Jane."

I felt the goose bumps creep up my skin when he said my name in his soft, clear voice. "I haven't seen you in a while," he said quietly.

I thought of the last time I came to the village and saw Will and felt the blood rush up to my cheeks. "I haven't been able to escape," I said smiling.

"Oh, they have you locked up or something?" he teased.

"No," I said, "It's just hard to get away. My parents don't exactly approve of me coming to the village very often."

"So you've said before, but yet, you're here," he replied.

"A couple of my friends were coming and they invited me along with them," I said.

He seemed to chuckle to himself, "Those two sisters who seem to have never gotten off their high horses?"

"Yes, unfortunately," I muttered.

He began to load sacks onto a cart that I stood in front of. I got out of the way so he could as he continued to talk, "I'm surprised you were able to get away to come to the village today. Aren't you busy planning some kind of a party for tomorrow night?"

I smiled to myself at the way he knew all about what I was up too, without me having to tell him. "Yes, but I needed to get out and get some air."

He nodded and continued to pile the sacks on the cart, "Yes, party planning is hard work."

"Oh Will, will you come?" I said out in an excited rush.

He turned to stare at me. "Jane, I don't belong at those kinds of things," he muttered softly.

I felt like my hopes were destroyed. I wanted him there so I could dance with him all night and not have to pay attention to my other suitors. If he was there, I would be able to tolerate the whole thing. "But it's my party and I'm inviting you," I said trying to reason with him.

He looked down, "I don't know Jane."

"Will you at least consider it?" I asked hopeful.

He nodded his head and continued to look down."You should go now," he said finally.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Jane, I told you before, you don't belong out here with me. You belong back in your world with all your fancy parties and other aristocratic friends. So please, just go, I have work to do," he said and I could hear the emptiness and solitude in his voice.

"I don't get it," I mumbled in disbelief, "You never had a problem with me when we were children, but now you just keep pushing me away."

He looked to me sadly, "Jane I grew up. We both did, and now I realize how differently our lives work. So now I have work to do, so you need to go."

I nodded my head to him and walked away sadly. It hurt me when he tried to push me away every time I've been seeing him lately, but I kept coming back. He would see that; he couldn't get rid of me, I would keep coming back to him until he let me into his life.

"Will you at least consider coming to my ball for me?" I questioned him quietly.

He sighed and nodded his head, while I walked away back down the alley, to find my glorious life waiting for me, the same when I left it.

~I hope you like it! Next chapter, is going to go into some of the past with Jane and Will so it will be easier to get this chapter~


	4. Familiar Memory

~4~

The moon shone in through my open balcony, casting a silvery glow across the floor of my bed chamber. I lay under the canopy in my bed, reading to myself, while thinking of William. I wanted him to be a part of my life more than ever; if only he would let me.

I heard a soft knock on my door and looked up to see my brother smiling at me, the twinkle gleaming in his eyes. I laid my book down next to me and smiled back at him. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Ah, reading as usual," he said glancing at my book.

"It helps take my mind off things," I answered back sweetly.

"That reminds me, Janie, next time you come to London with me, I will have to take you to see the plays they put on. They're fabulous and I know you would love them," he said to me.

"I'm sure I would like them very much," I answered him back sweetly, "When are you going back?"

"Not for a while I am afraid," he said looking down sadly.

"Why, where are you off to this time?" I asked curiously. My brother was always traveling. It was part of helping my father run his business.

"Well," Frederick began, "I already talked to Father, and I have a special task to do for him and the king that will take me miles away from here."

"What is it?" I asked anxiously waiting the answer.

"Do you know why I went down to London this time?" he asked smiling.

"To help father with business, as usual," I said.

"Exactly," he cheered, "And this time, his business is taking me miles away to the New World."

"What? You're going to America?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm going to govern a new colony there. You see, the king wanted Father to govern it, but we both know that he is getting too old to make the voyage across, so with Father and the king's permission, I will be ruling my own colony in America," he said smiling, pride in himself written all over his face.

"That's marvelous!" I said excitedly.

"Isn't it? Oh, Jane, once you are out from under the wrath of Mother and Father, I will have to take you with me. Can you imagine living in the New World? It's going to be such a wonderful experience. A new start to my life," he said.

"I'm so happy for you," I said, "But, when will you come home?" I was ecstatic for my brother, but I didn't want him to leave me here all alone with my parents. Even though he traveled much, it was never across an entire sea.

"I don't think I will be able to," he said glumly, "But I promise, I will write you every day when I can just to see how you are faring with Mother and Father."

"Will you really?" I asked him hopefully.

"Of course Jane. You're my little sister and I'm going to miss you terribly," he said, scooting himself closer to me, and wrapping his big arms around my small little body. "Now, get some sleep," he said kissing the top of my forehead.

"Good night," I muttered, flashing him a smile before he swept out of the room.

I blew out the candle that lit my room, and lay back on my bed to get some sleep. I laid awake for hours, thinking of the ball I would have to face and my overwhelming parents, my brother leaving me for America, and William.

It had just been a disappointing trip to the village. I had gotten no farther with William and I began dreaming about our history together. The way we had been so happy in our past. It was almost like a fairytale.

_I had known William Berkley since I was a little girl of 7 years. I went out into the garden as I usually did in the hot summer air, my pale pink dress billowing behind me and my long brown hair waving in the wind. My nurse had just went back into the house and I ran through the gardens and out past them, until I found myself in the thickets of bushes and brush in the woods, anxious to get away from the estate and find freedom from my strict homelife. I walked through the brush until I found myself glaring at my reflection in a tiny pond. I picked up a tiny pebble and watched the splash it made into the water, when I heard a tiny laugh in front of me. I looked up to see a young boy, at the age of 8, laughing at me, with wavy dark brown hair and shiny blue eyes, on the other side of the pond._

_"What's so funny?" I called to him, angry at the way he was laughing at me._

_"Nothing," he said looking down and trying to hold in his laughter._

_"Well, then what are you laughing at?" I asked him, hostility still in my young voice. I had never been acquainted with any young boys before and I wasn't sure if I liked this one who stood there gaping at me._

_"That's not how you skip stones," he said, taking the bucket beside him and scooping up water from the pond in it._

_"Well maybe I wasn't trying to skip stones," I said defending myself._

_"Well then what were you doing?" he questioned curiously._

_"Just throwing a pebble into the water, that's all," I said._

_"Skipping stones is cooler," he replied._

_"I have never skipped them before," I said, looking down and ashamed at not having done something so interesting before in my youth._

_"Here, I'll show you how," Will said, and he began crossing the pond to come next to me, dragging his bucket with him. _

_Will crossed the pond to my side for many years to come. He lived on the outskirts of the village of Brighton and his family owned the bakery. He wasn't poor, but he didn't have nice clothing or a nice estate like my family did. His mother had died when he was born, and his father and siblings only earned income through their bakery. Will would go out to the pond to bring back fresh water, where he would meet me, and we'd end up playing until sundown._

_We began to learn about one another, and up until I was 14, we were the best of friends. We would play in the pond, run through the gardens on my estate, and talk about our different lives. By the time I was 14, Will's father became sick, and Will could no longer meet me at the pond. He had to help his older brother, Peter, run the bakery while his father was sick, leaving no time to meet me in the woods anymore. Besides, my mother and father were starting to become curious as to where I disappeared to in the woods every day. I never told them or anyone about Will because they would never approve nor understand. _

_Just before my sixteenth birthday, I had gone into the village of Brighton with Elsie, and was surprised to come across Will. I had long since forgotten about him, but while we were shopping, I found him baking bread in the bakery. He agreed to meet me that night in our spot on the pond, and I had to sneak out at midnight just so I could see him. We caught up on our lives and he told me how his father had died so his brother and he were in control of the bakery, barely making enough money to live on. I told him about my life living in a wealthy family, and he seemed a bit touchy and bitter about that subject, so I never said much about it. I went to the pond every night hoping to see Will there waiting for me in the moonlight, but he only came once in a while._

_I came to go in the village frequently after that, just so I could see Will again. He was usually busy, but I enjoyed just being next to him while he worked. Eventually, my mother put a stop to my secret village trips. She had gone into the village herself when I had snuck out one day. She saw me sitting in the bakery with Will laughing, and helping him carry flour, and made a very public outburst about how I should not be anywhere near boys like Will. She told me it was no way for a real lady to act, and she dragged me back home. I saw the sadness and embarrassment on Will's face as I walked away at the heels of my mother. I continued to sneak out to the pond every night, hoping to see him there, but he never came once._

_I then remembered the last time I had secretly snuck into the village, only a month previous. I had met Will outside his bakery, stacking bags of flour, and he took my hand and pulled me into his arms, telling me he didn't think he would ever see me again. I can still feel his arms entwine around my slender body, and the magic it sent through me. I wanted that feeling to last forever, but unfortunately, it had to come to an abrupt end. I wanted to stay in his arms forever and talk to him, just as I had when I was little, but reality had gotten in the way. I had accidentally let something slip about how boring and annoying my life had become with countless parties and social gatherings and he had taken it to offense. He told me I didn't belong in the village anymore and it was time for me to grow up, just like he had. His words cut me to the core, as he walked away without even a goodbye, and that night, I snuck out to the pond, hoping to see him there and take me up into his arms again, but he wasn't. After that night, I decided to give up on Will, because he was never going back to the pond and his childhood, or to me. _


	5. Constricting

~5~

My breaths came out short and quick as every second my torso became even more constricted with the tightening of the strings on my corset. I sucked in air fast and choked it back out, trying to keep myself alive as the corset suffocated me and pushed up on my breasts and lungs.

"Does it…really…have…to be…so tight," I choked out. My mother, Eliza Aylwin, sat straight as a board on the edge of my bed as Elsie stood behind me, tugging at the strings as hard as her little body could possibly manage.

"Well how else are you going to look presentable for your ball," she said disapprovingly. I glared at my mother's narcissistic façade and the way she presented herself. Her young face was only a window to her true soul and her disgust for all those who did not meet her standards. She never approved of anyone unless they were above her in wealth, power, looks, and presentation. Needless to say, I was never in the graces of her approval.

"I just don't see why it matters how skinny I look!" I shouted as soon as Elsie was done tying the back of the bloody thing.

I watched my mother's grave face as her dark brown eyes pierced through me. She was just like the corset I wore around my torso, constricting and suffocating me with her harsh words and visage. I knew she wanted nothing more than to ring my neck, but instead she kept herself poised with her slender hands gently folded on her lap. "Daughter do you know how many people will be coming to this? It is very important for you to present yourself to those with greater status and wealth so they can then respect you just as much as you respect them," she said harshly.

"So whether I wear a corset or not will make the difference?" I asked rudely. Elise brought my gown next to me and waited for me to lift my arms up for her, but I was too engaged in my conversation with my mother.

I watched as my mother seemed offended by my lack of respect for the corset or the ball in general. She stood up to face me, her face still keeping the calm expression, but I began to see her teeth grind together. "Of course it will. You need to show the public you are ready for marriage and intend to do so with one of similar or greater status as our family. How do you intend to get a fine gentleman if you carry the appearance of a slob?" she asked and I could hear her voice starting to lose some of its calmness.

I tried to hold myself back from lashing out at my mother, but what good that would do I didn't know. I had a very impatient temper, especially when it came to my mother and her vain ways. "Why does it matter if I impress any men here?" I questioned dramatically.

"Why does it matter?" my mother said aghast, her eyes lighting up with fury, "That is the sole reason for holding this ball. Your father has been very generous to you to let this take place so you can find a suitable husband; and the quicker the better!"

Shock and resentment took over my entire expression directed at my mother. "Why is there a rush for me to be married? I'm only 16," I said to her.

"Yes, and by your age, plenty of women are being married. It is time you showed the public how worthy you are and you must do so, by marrying any of the young bachelors here tonight," she yelled sternly to me.

I folded my arms against my abdomen and spat in her pristine face, "I don't want anything to do with those young bastards!"

She was taken aback at my harsh words and disgrace covered her face, "Don't you dare say that ever again, Jane! These are fine men, and you will find one tonight that will become your husband."

"I won't," I stuttered out shaking my head.

"You will!" she shouted. Her voice was still as clear as it always was, even despite the cruel emotions running deep within. "That is not an option, it is a demand!"

I didn't dare fight back with her. It would get me nowhere except my body burned at the stake or my head chopped off. We stared at one another in silence, when suddenly, Elsie creeped out of the corner of the room, and said kindly, "Come now miss, it is time to change into your gown."

My mother tore her angry stare from me and adjusted her stance so she was her usual proud self again. "Yes, you don't want to be late." She began to walk toward the exit of the chamber when she turned back around to look at my unhappy face. "And you _will_ be grateful to your father and you _will_ dance with whom I see fit, especially Sir Kingsley, and you _will_ find a husband tonight."

With her last words of wisdom and motherly advice, Lady Aylwin stomped out of the room, leaving me an unappreciative and ungrateful daughter.

**~Please read and review! Next chapter, the vampire stuff starts to come in!~**


	6. Sir Damian Kingsley

~6~

The gold jewels dangling off the bodice of my gown dazzled in the ballroom mirrors as I made my way around the room. It had already been two hours of this nonsense and I had danced with 3 different suitors, each of whom, I had an utter distaste for already.

I turned to face myself in the mirror and saw my sad figure glancing back at me. The gold gown that encircled my entire body glowed in the light from the chandeliers above, highlighting my fair complexion. My emerald eyes were enchanting against my soft face and pink lips and cheeks, my brown swept up hair only brining out these accents in my facial features.

I sighed at how hopeless I was. My beauty and wealth wasn't deserved by someone like me; someone who didn't want anything to do with the rich or the poor, or people at all. Someone who wanted nothing more than to escape this world and the horrors it put me through.

I turned around disgusted by my reflection and continued my hunt for the one person I longed to see. Will had been nowhere in sight and my hearted ached every time I turned in a new direction in the gigantic ballroom to see him not there.

I sighed and began to continue my constant circle around the room, whilst trying to avoid the eyes of snobbish upper class women and men. Suddenly, I felt the cold brushing of fingers against my fair skin on my upper arm. I chill shot up through my spine, and I turned in a rush of fear to see the beady red eyes of Sir Damian Kingsley appraising me.

"Thought you could escape a dance with me?" he leered, his crisp, clear voice and ruby red eyes piercing through me. Sir Damian Kingsley was known to be the handsomest man in the county, with his curly dark hair and attractive figure, but they were oblivious to the fact that the man had red eyes. When questioned about it, he simply said that when he was little, he looked at the sun for too long and they burned his eyes, but I wasn't as delusional as the rest of the town to see right through the lie. I didn't trust the man and I knew he was rather odd, but I didn't know as to what reason that was.

"If you'll excuse me," I said slinking my arm out of the cool hand that carefully touched it, "I am trying to find someone."

"Really?" he cackled, "Seems as if you were trying to avoid me."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" I expressed sarcastically.

He was obviously oblivious to the fact that I wanted nothing to do with him, and so he continued to pursue me, "Oh come now, one little dance with me won't hurt before you go looking for your friend, Janie."

"Don't call me that," I said distastefully. He would have to pry me with the Jaws of Life to get me to go out on that dance floor with him.

I started to turn around when he put a cold hand lightly on my neck. "Why? What's wrong with the little nickname?" he whispered close into my ear.

I shrugged him off, and thankfully, he obeyed. "I just don't like it," I shrugged. Honestly, I didn't want such a disgusting pig to call me by the same nickname my loving brother had for years.

"Well maybe you'll come to enjoy it," he said maliciously, with a slight joking manner in his voice.

I stared at him, appalled at the things he was saying to me, but just before I was about to yell at him, my mother rushed up to us.

"Oh how lovely, you both are getting acquainted with one another," my mother said cheerfully.

"Yes, your daughter is definitely very different from many of the girls in this county," he chuckled, his voice more presentable and polite with my mother than he had been with me. It made me want to vomit that people actually fell for his charm.

My mother beamed at him, more than pleased at the way he claimed to perceive me, "Of course she is. She just happens to be one of the most beautiful in the county if I do say so."

"Yes, she is very handsome, and perhaps one of the most in the county," he smiled back at her, glancing sideways to look at me, "But she is very close to those two sisters Miss Adelaide and Miss Adela."

"Well, those two sisters will never have the same kind of money, position, and stature that my Jane dear does," my mother uttered offended. It was very apparent to me that she was trying to convince him to marry me, almost like she was trying to sell me, and it made me sick to my stomach that they were treating me like a stable horse on sale.

"Of course Lady Alwyin. I was just pointing out a common belief of the county," he said innocently, but I knew he was nothing but.

The music began to be picked up from its dull sounding waltz to a fast jiglike tune.

"Come now," my mother ushered us toward the center of the room, "There's plenty of time for talk later. For now, let us dance."

Damian began to walk out onto the floor while I shot my mother a dagger look, but she only gave me furious and warning eyes back which told me I had no choice but to join him on a dance, or I would be missing supper for a week.

I felt the cool, hard hand encircle my arm as Damian began to drag me to the center of the floor. I gazed up into his eyes and saw the fierceness in them. He locked one of his arms around the small of my back, dragging me in closer to his sweet perfume smell. The other arm took my gentle fingers between his and I reluctantly put my hand on his cold shoulder. I felt shudders climb up my spine from the coldness that radiated off of his body. It was such an odd sensation. It was like he was such a dark and malicious person that his skin was ice cold.

We began to twirl around the floor, in time with the lively music, but I wanted nothing more than to run away from him. I didn't want any part of this man and I would never marry him, despite my mother's threats.

"You're a beautiful dancer," he said intrigued as I spun under his arm.

"Most women of high class are," I said spitefully.

"Yes but you especially are," he said through his teeth, "Only the ones as pretty as you are can be so good on their feet."

"Well that's obviously an assumption, and a bad one on your part, because I am, I'm afraid, quite clumsy," I muttered to him smugly.

We continued to dance in a circle among all the other dancers, him whisking me away. "Do you not like dancing then?" he asked.

"Actually, I find it quite entertaining," I said sarcastically.

He smiled his dazzling pearl teeth at me and said delightfully, "Well then you'd be a perfect guest for my party next week. I'm having many of the finest men and women in the county and I'm sure they would all like to get acquainted with the young Lady Alywin."

I could almost scream and wanted nothing more than to lash out at my mother for all that she had gotten me in to. I never wanted anything to do with Sir Kingsley and here I was getting invited to his fine parties.

"Well, I must check with my mother and father first. Your estate is quite a great deal away and I'm not sure they would like me going so far out," I stuttered, trying to look the least bit apologetic.

"Nonsense, I am quite sure they will give you permission to come," he said lightly and I knew he was right. My parents, especially my loving mother, would stop at nothing to get me to that party, and I would do all that I could to keep it a secret from them.

"Still, I must ask their permission first," I argued.

"Of course, but maybe I will get around to asking their permission myself," he countered.

The music stopped and I was praising God for it. I couldn't stand to be any closer to him. I pushed myself out of his arms. "Excuse me, I must go visit my other guests," I said hurriedly, trying to make a break for it as fast as possible.

I saw anger start to bubble in his face, "Of course, but you will dance with me later."

"Of course," I said curtsying before turning around to roll my eyes. I was going to spend the rest of the night in hiding so as I wouldn't get stuck in another face to face meeting with Sir Damian Kingsley and the red eyes that pierced through my soul.

**_Please review! It would mean a lot to me!_**


	7. Desire

~7~

_Damian Kingsley's POV_

_Joyous music fills the air behind me, as hundreds of couples waltz together on the giant floor; the men spinning the beautiful women around and around until they are dizzy, the blood rushing to their cheeks in a blush._

_I incline my head toward a small blonde waltzing a few feet away from me with a quite large man. Her cheeks are a bright red shade, and the smell of her blood wafts toward me as the larger man spins her around quickly. I feel the burn in my throat and my eyes focus in on the girl's tiny neck. How easy it would be to slip away and break the tiny neck of this girl and feel the blood drain on my fingers as I clench my teeth around her. My temptations for the ill fate of this girl will have to wait for later. I am on a mission to find someone else. She can't escape me for much longer anymore._

_I pause where I am, smiling my piercing pearl teeth at my neighbors who walk past. Suddenly, my ears pick up on her voice. She is near. I hear her laughter. I have got her now. I stroll over to the terrace where her voice rings clear from. I try to walk as humanly as possible, walking as slow as a turtle. After nearly two hundred years of practice, I am able to blend in with the humans and control my thirst around them. Otherwise, how else would I have become as powerful as I am?_

_I make it to the door that leads to the terrace and pause. She is not alone. A male voice echoes into the night. He is laughing, just as she is. I lean my head around the door to peer at them. Her bright green eyes shine under the moonlight and her soft brown hair blows in the breeze. Her hands are wrapped in those of a male. He is much taller than she is, but still resembles her. They have the same emerald eyes and wispy brown hair._

"_So how dull is this for you," he teases her._

"_Oh you have no idea," she answers back, laughing, "It can be such a drag dancing with hundreds of male suitors that only mother approves of."_

"_I can only imagine what it must be like," the male voice confesses, "But that man, Sir Kinglsey, seems mighty smitten with you."_

_I feel anxiety stuck in my stone body, anxious to hear what she discloses about me. My smile quickly turns down into a grimace, an expression of fury, when I hear the roar of distaste she makes as she drops the man's hands and turns to peer out over the railing, into the darkness._

"_Don't remind me of him!" she screeches to him, her voice filled with anger._

_The male watches her curiously before interjecting, "Why? He seems like a very likable gentleman."_

"_Sir Kingsley," she spits out into the open cool air, "Is an arrogant toe rag, completely obsessed with power and money and the pride that comes along with it! I am in utter disgust every time I look at him or hear his sneering voice and it would give me nothing but the highest content in life if he was simply drowned by the weight of his own riches and vanities in the world!"_

_She starts to breathe fiercely, clenching her fists together at her sides, and I am so close as to run out and simply sink my teeth into her smooth neck now. I will teach her a lesson! I will make her see how lucky she would be to have Damian Kingsley! _

_I pry my hands off the door they are clenching onto, ready to pounce on her, when the male reaches out to her. "Janie," he tries to say reasonably. He touches her hand, and what appears to be a spark of an electrical shock, causes him to jump back. Jane looks almost as surprised as he is to see what she did. "What was that?" the male says angrily, clutching his hand and waving it back and forth to rid of the stinging pain._

"_I don't know," she says aghast, "It must have been because I was so angry about Sir Kinglsey." I notice how she says my name in disgust, the same tone every time._

"_Yeah, well do me a favor and talk about him to someone else next time," the male says, still upset and still waving his hand in the air._

_Jane reaches to take his hand again. I watch as he winces, but he then gives it to her willingly once he realizes she wouldn't hurt him again._

"_Frederick," she says softly to him, the sweetness trying to soothe him, "I'm very sorry. I don't know what happened. Please, forgive me? Don't be mad. I can't stand the thought of you being angry with me as you cross the Atlantic tomorrow. I don't know when I'll see you again."_

"_Ah Janie," he says, pulling her into his chest, "I could never be mad at you. You're my sister and one of the most important things in this world to me. I wish I could be here for you, to help you deal with mother and all of her plans for you, but I will rescue you from here as soon as I can. I love you Janie."_

_I watch as she closes her eyes, sealing off the emerald jewels to me, and smiles in content. "I love you too," she whispers into the darkness._

_I turn away from the terrace, refusing to look back at the two holding each other. I feel my body shaking with rage, my fists clenched together. A bit of light reflects back at me, and I turn to stare into the mirrors lining the wall. My gleaming ruby eyes are dark and filled with hatred._

_So she thought of me disgusting and repulsing. Well, I will make her see reason. I want her. She is mine to have. I feel the power that pulses through her veins every time I am near her, a power that can only be released when she is no longer human. _

_Yes, my plan is not to suck the life out of Jane. Her blood is nowhere near the most appetizing to me anyway and her petite body would hardly ever satisfy me. No, my plan for Jane is to make her mine. She will become what I am; a vampire. In her human form, she is already strong, resilient, beautiful, and fierce. These qualities will only be highlighted when she becomes my vampire companion. There is no weakness in her. With her by my side as my queen, I can become the most powerful vampire, ruling not only the humans, but other vampires as well. I will put an end to that saintly Volturi and their pathetic laws. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and that indecent Carlisle who hangs around with them, obviously repulsed by our species, will all bow down to me!_

_There is only one thing holding me back; the only thing that threatens my plan. She looks at me in disgust. She will never come anywhere near me. I want her to come willingly. I want her to feel as though she has nothing, so as she will crave the power and strength that I can give her. I want her to want me too. _

_There would be only one simple way to do this, and as I walk out the door of the Aylwin estate, I see my destination and Jane's as well. In order for us to unite, I need to break her of all human ties. I need to rid her of everything; everything that she loves and cares about in this world so she will come running to me for mercy, otherwise, she will never be all mine._

**~Sorry it was kind of short. It didn't really fit anywhere else. Thanks for reading! Review Please!~**


End file.
